The Place: Rewrite
by surelysilly
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] I'm sure my house looked so much better then my neighbors. What with their brand new pool and new flat-screen they installed last week, I'm sure my house looked like a gem just waiting for the picking. Cosplaying robbers just had to choose my house.


_**In Which the Power Went Out.**_

___…_

**Note: Rewriting it from the beginning!**

_…_

**So, read it all over again! xD**

_…_

_…_

Staring at the blank, frizzy television I pulled the blank closer to myself as thunder rumbled overhead. Television puffed out on me right in the freakin' middle of Naruto. I sighed, looking around to see that the couple of lamps I had, had on were also out.

Must've been the storm.

Giving the ceiling a lazy glare, I flinched as a strike of light flashed out side the big window next to the entertainment box.

I twitched involuntary.

Looking to my right I noticed Mao wasn't there anymore. Calming myself, I listened for a bit of squawking.

Weird, the two are usually at each others throats.

That's what I thought when I didn't hear anything besides the weather outside. Looking back to the powered out box, I gave it a hard stare. Maybe it'd suck me in, only to dump me out into another world, like maybe Naruto since I was just watching the show.

After a few minutes of nothing, I sat back. Maybe... I'd just sit here a bit more in the darkness that is now my home and plot world domination with the use of a rusty butter knife.

Haha, no.

...

...

...

"Stupid T.v... just had to puff out while Naruto was on huh?" I muttered, shooting the T.v dirty looks. I would swear it did things like this on purpose. Like one time it puffed out on me during The Event for no freakin' reason whatsoever.

Grumbling in the darkness for a couple of minutes, I set forth a plan.

Pulling myself up from the couch like the couch potato that I am, I began my blind journey through the dark living room.

Swearing obscenities about ten minutes later, I had renamed the living room the room of Hell after making contact with about 12 different UOs—unidentified objects, incase you were wondering—which left my shins and stomach in a throbbing pain.

Running into the railing that was the stairs, I stumbled onto the first step as my foot caught onto my blanket.

"Argh..." I grumbled one flight of stairs later, almost tripping over myself on the top step before I stumbled around to find the door that was of my room for a few minutes.

"Nya?"

"HOLY SHI—" Startled, I jumped back, slamming my shoulder into the wall as I took a rather poor defensive stance—hands out in a chop intending fashion. Squinting, I blinked at the pair of pale yellow eyes that stared back into my own brown ones in the dim light.

Oh... it was just Mao.

...

...

...

May the force stay with him.

Chuckling in embarrassment, I gave him a two fingered mock salute. Why he was in the bathroom? I have no idea. But, if I had to guess, he was probably drinking from the toilet.

"Silly cat..." I murmured before continuing on.

In the darkness I could probably get lost in here. The house was pretty big, I didn't need all the rooms, but I inherited it after my mom died a year back. Even though I've lived here practically my entire life, I still found new things or rooms every other month.

Just some weeks ago I had opened a door I found and nearly fell to my doom from the top of my bedroom.

The freakin' door had opened right up into the highest side wall of my room. Luckily Kiiro had been on the other side to startle me into taking a couple of steps back.

I sighed.

Okay.

The chirping was really getting on my nerves now.

"Okay,"I called out."You can stop with the chirping Kii —"

I cut myself off.

What in the world...

The floor looked like it was alive, being this glowing color, it stood out from the rest of the hall. If I took another couple of steps I'd be stepping in it. I shuffled forward in bafflement and stared for another moment. Tentatively picking my foot up, I placed it on the electric blue shade of carpet.

"Ah!" I yelped as a tingling feeling raced up that foot. It felt like the way a foot did when it was waking up after you have sat on it the wrong way and cut the blood circulation off, but a million times more... painful?

Hopping on one foot, my blanket fell from my shoulders as I clutched the now tingling foot.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh!" I cried softly.

It... felt so weird.

ARGGGHHH.

It was then as I was hopping about, I saw that a bit further down the hall, a bright—and I mean bright—light was streaming out from under a door. My bedroom door. Was the power back on? I looked around in the darkness as I slowly lowered my foot from my hands. Negative, the power wasn't back on.

I shivered as my foot met the floor.

Looking to the blanket on the floor next to me for a moment, I decided that I'd better just leave it there.

Just in case.

Of what you may ask?

I have no idea.

Taking a step forward with my eyes closed, I braced myself for the tingling feeling again to shoot up my leg.

Boy was I surprised when it didn't. Blinking, I looked down to the carpet floor and moved my foot side to side, wondering why I didn't, practically, get electrocuted.

"Bah..."

I continued onward, heart pounding as the floor creaked with age with every step. But as I got closer to the door, I noticed that the chirping had went away. That, and the light was gone, but I could hear the sound of muffled voices.

Were robbers robbing my house? There goes my phone option, I thought, frowning as I looked further down the hall incase I hadn't actually reached the right do—

_"FUCK."_

I jumped back from the door next to me. That had scared the crap outta me! I edged away from the door for a moment before shuffling back up to it and leaning over, lightly pressing my ear onto the cold wood, placing my hands onto the door also.

_"Shut the hell up Tobi, yeah."_

_"B-But—"_

_"Just shut the hell up!" _barked a voice._"I could be fucking praying to _Jashin right now, but NO, I'm here, where ever the hell we are!"__

__"Hidan, shut the hell up, or I will shut you up myself." __Threatened a rough voice.

_"It's probably in our best interest to stay silent, we could be in enemy territory..." _was followed by another, more deeper, voice.

_"Heh, Itachi's right, we have no idea where we are."_

Cosplayers? Cosplayers were robbing my house?

_"Tch, shut the hell up Uchiha," _countered one of the earlier voices._"Imm'a go see where we are, yeah."_

Crap.

As the faint foot steps got just the tinest bit louder, I backed up. Then, there was this loud YOWL with loud tromping and I tripped backward. Pain shot up my back when I fell back onto the floor.

Any talking ceased from inside my room. Rubbing my tailbone, I quickly scrambled to my feet. Well damn, they know I'm here for sure now. Just as I got myself upright the door to my room was ripped open. I flinched back and stumbled backward.

Crazy cosplaying robbers are crazy.

_…_


End file.
